His Change
by MarlisMadness
Summary: AU Ichigo has not had the best life and frankly he doesn't care anymore. He's a playboy, a bad boy, a boy with horrible grades,and a family that is broken. As long as he had girls on the side line and was doing whatever pleased him ,he was fine, but, what happens when he meets a shy, sweet, good girl like Rukia? Will he change for her or will he stay a playboy?
1. Chapter 1

-**The characters are not mine, I do not own them. If I did IchiRuki would so be cannon right now, but that's a different story.^_^**

**-The story line is all my own, I actually wrote this a long time ago with my own characters,Alistair and Anires ,but I decides to make this into a fan fiction with Ichigo and Rukia! :D Let's see where this goes. I will probably change some things from the original I wrote. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

How many times has it been since he's sat in this room? Five? Seven times? Hard to remember,but, all we know is that he's been here more than once and that's not a good thing. Everyone there just tends to leave it to officer Kurosaki, which always ends up with the two arguing and the teenage boy leaving the room. Why? No one seemed to want to ask what happened between them in that room and frankly it was better that way. No one wanted to get into drama and the issues that came with it, and those issues went on since the teen was young. The boy holds that man responsible for how he turned out now. If he would have just showed him some kind of affection maybe none of this would be happening, but life didn't want it to turn out like that...life had different plans.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Officer Kurosaki yelled across the table. "What point was THAT going to prove?!"

"Prove? I can only do something if I'm trying to prove a point?" The boy leaned back in the chair before he spoke again. "I didn't want to prove anything. I just thought it would have been fun."

"You could have scared that old lady to death!" Isshin announced.

"But!...I didn't." Ichigo said with a smug expression.

"You're so lucky she's not going to press charges."

"Well would you look at that, what a nice lady, huh?"

The officer paced the room back and forth trying to find an explanation for all this, and hoped that he could do something to help his son. Son?! This teenage boy was his son? Talk about family drama, huh? The boy didn't seem to really care at this point, he was too busy texting his "princess" who he was going to meet after all this bull was over. He didn't understand why he was always interrogated by that man when it didn't do anything. He really didn't do anything horribly serious to send his ass to jail but it was enough to have him spend his days in community service.

_Text from Senna: "You still there? How long has it been?"_

_ Text from Ichigo: "About half an hour or so. My dad is babbling about how I need to change my bad habits with all this and how it's dangerous blah, blah, blah."_

_ Text from Senna: "Frankly I love you dangerous and bad )" _

_ Text from Ichigo: "Senna, you think you can flatter me like that?"_

_ Text from Senna: "I do. I do. Is it working?" _

_ Text from Ichigo: "My dear Senna; Flattery will get you every-" _Before Ichigo could even finish the text that was sent the way it was because his father snatched the phone from his hands. Mr. Kurosaki was pissed now, his son was not even listening to him and he was texting while he was lecturing him. He always did this to him and frankly he was getting sick of his son's bullshit. He needed to learn that he can't be living life as if he owned it. Which he did. But his father was not going to have it anymore, he was tired of his son acting like an irresponsible teen. What did he have to do to teach him a lesson? Nothing ever seemed to work, ever.

"Were you even listening to me, Ichigo?"

"In a way I was, you could say. You know that alternate universe crap, yeah, there I was one hundred percent listening; but then again in that world I would have been that good little school boy." Ichigo tested. He was really testing his father's patients and the officer was ready to burst.

"Why can't you just listen to me, son?"

Ichigo laughed mockingly at his father. Did he really call him son? This man was not a father to him, he rarely paid attention to him when he was younger, that age when a boy needed a father figure to look up to. _Where was he at, huh? Where were you when I needed a father? Oh, that's right, fucking your partner! you don't deserve to be called father...you never earned that title. _" Don't make me laugh,Isshin."

Isshin sighed at the way his son never seemed to call him dad but referred to him as: Officer, Isshin, or that man, but never dad. It hurt him a bit to know that his son kind of despised him a bit. He tried everything to try to gain his trust back but his son always blew it right in his face, what was a father to do? He didn't let him in, and right now he didn't know if he really wanted a relationship with his son; not the way he was acting. So, what? Like Isshin was doing any better?

"Your mom would be so disappointed in how you turned out..." Oh. Shit. Did he honestly use his mom in this conversation? Did he even have the right to? He barley even came home to her when they were married. If there was one thing that pissed Ichigo off was when his father used his mother to get to him. He knew how much he hated being reminded of his mom...he didn't know what emotion he felt towards her...anger, love, betrayal, happy? so many emotions came from just a simple 3 letter word. It was hard enough trying to forget the past when his father rubbed it in his face...that's one fucked up thing to do. Ichigo stood up furiously, knocking down the chair he sat on and smacked his palms on the table as hard as he could.

"Never bring her into this!"

"Well?! Look at the way your acting. I can bet she would be dis-"

"Shut up! You don't know how she would react!" Until he knew what he felt towards her, he would continue to defend and love her. " It's YOUR fault for how I turned out!" Ichigo stormed straight for the door and before his father could protest the door was slammed and officer Kurosaki was left there pondering what the hell happened. Ichigo couldn't take that man anymore, he needed a way to forget right now. He could call Senna and have her- oh, that's right the officer took his phone. _Great._

Ichigo continued to walk down the stairs until his father bursts through the doors.

"Ichigo!" He yelled. "Get back here! And no arguments. Ichigo. I. Mean. Now." Ichigo looked back and the two had a stare down. They always did this whenever they had a disagreement, the one who looked away lost and let the other one go or do whatever that was wished from said person. Ichigo lost this time, but that was because he didn't want to deal with it anymore...he was tired and wanted to sleep.

The car ride home was silent. No one spoke and honestly no one wanted to. When they got home Mr. Kurosaki told Ichigo that he would work for the old lady that he broke into and help her out with whatever she needed. Ichigo didn't say anything but just walked to his room, locked the door and fell to his bed. _Ass. I'm not working for an old lady. _Ichigo slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! :D **

**Okay, this one took me a bit of time to write because I didn't want it to be like the exact story I wrote, so I had to change it up a bit, wasn't that hard, honestly but I did have to think of ways to change it. But, it's up now and I hope you guys like it*Fingers crossed***

The next morning Ichigo took a shower, got dressed, and headed down stairs as fast as he could. He was hoping that he got up early enough to beat his father to the door so they wouldn't have to see each other. He knew that once they saw each other his father was going to give him a lecture, a lecture he has heard about a million times, and he was getting sick of it. Ichigo looked around before heading for the door and just when he thought he was in the clear his dad calls him back_. Shit. _

Isshin saw his son heading for the door. "Going to school today?" He hoped Ichigo was going to school, he hated being told that his son was out and about with some girl. Like father, like son, right? _Don't turn out like me, don't do what I did... _Why not? He sure as hell made it look like it was the best thing he ever did. _I lost HER because of what I did..._ That was his fault, Ichigo didn't have someone he loved, and honestly he didn't care who he hurt in the process. No one ever seemed to care about him so why should he care about others? He usually kept his heart locked away in a volt now, he wasn't going to fall victim to a woman's mercy ever again or anyone's for that matter. He learned the hard way and...never again.

"Ehh,nn,"Ichigo shrugged. Isshin gave his a questionable look.

"What is ' Ehh, nn,'?"He asked mimicking his son. Ichigo shrugged again. "Well I'm heading out right now, want a ride to school?"

"Ehh,nn,"Ichigo shook his head.

Isshin stood quiet as he fixed his uniform." Your going to school. No if, ands, or buts." Isshin didn't look up, good thing too or else Ichigo would have been in trouble having his dad see him making a face. Before he opened the door he gave a smirky smile to no one but himself and said.

"Yes, oh wise officer. "He was half way out the door then. "Going to school like a good little boy. Shall I skip and sing silly little songs on the way? But, wait! i will pack myself a PP&J sandwich first!" Smartass. Isshin didn't say anything, didn't want to start up an argument again. Ichigo skipped out of the house.

"Your Sarcasm has been noted!"

"Well, good~! I was worried you weren't going to be able to tell!" He closed the door before his dad came up with another response.

he walked in the direction of the liquor store, thought he should have a drink before he headed somewhere, where? Who knows, he wasn't entirely sure where he was going to go. Maybe he could go to his friend Keigo's house; but then again, Keigo's mother thought Ichigo was corrupting her son's life, so, now he's home schooled from him and the corruptions of the world. _Keigo's mom was something alright. Poor bastard. _

Ichigo walked into the liquor store and grabbed a few things like: beer, chips, a chocolate bar, and a playboy magazine. Could he even afford these things? No, no, could he even buy beer and a playboy magazine? The cashier, Youko, a beautiful woman who he sometimes started a conversation with when he had nowhere else to go or speak to, would surely give him the things he wanted.

"Hullo, beautiful." Ichigo said placing the stuff down as he winked at her. She blushed. _Too easy. _

"Hi Ichigo~," Youko sang as she looked down at what he had picked up. " Ichigo? Are you even old enough to be able to buy this?"

"That's why I was hoping you would just over look that, Youko."

"Er, I don't know, Ichigo. I mean if anyone finds out-"

"That's fine. I understand I can just go find some other beautiful woman who will," Ichigo grabbed the stuff that he got so that he could put them away until Youko stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"It's okay. You already have them and no one is here...so...let me check them out, okay?" Youko smiled as she cautiously checked them out one by one. Ichigo always got what he wanted, whether he was going to take it by force or not even trying at all but he ALWAYS got what he wanted. He waited patiently for her to finish the check out until they both heard the sound of a car pulling you. A cop car. _Really? Now? Of all times? _Youko panicked, putting the beer away under the desk. Ichigo grabbed the magazine and held it up to his face hoping in someway that the cops would not see him. Great idea, Ichigo!

The two officers walked in and didn't noticed Ichigo at first. It sounded like they were in a deep conversation when they entered.

"I hear you had a boy, Takaya." Higashi, the buffer officer patted his partner's back." You excited to be a father?"

"Yea,well, nervous. My wife wants to try again as soon as she can. Says she wants a girl."Officer Tayaka said.

"What? Don't want another one?"

"No, it's not that, I do. But," Takaya grabbed a box of powdered donuts. "It's just going nine months with that woman that first time was bad. Going a second time will be hell. She was like a monster! You can't say no to a pregnant woman, Higashi, you. can't, say. no!" Takashi warned,sounding a bit traumatized. Higashi laughed as Youko greeted the two officers.

"Morning, Miss. How are-"Higashi spotted Ichigo just standing there like it was no body's business. Ohh, Ichigo, nooo. You should have just left when you had the chance. At first Officer Higashi didn't seem to care who the boy was but once he saw what he was holding up and the orange spikey hair, he couldn't, he had to see if It was who he thought it was. The officer yanked the dirty magazine away from Ichigo. " Heey! Well, would you look at that, it's Kurosaki's boy! What are you doing here, boy? And with a Playboy magazine?" He looked at the cashier who in said told them that she wasn't going to give it to him. _Oh geez, thanks, Youko, thanks._

"What's up,boys?" Ichigo said trying to play it cool. Didn't work.

"Kurosaki's kid?" Takaya questioned.

"What are you not in school?"

"Well, you see, I just had to keep this beautiful woman company, because, well you know I'm a gentleman like that." He leaned on the counter and winked at the cashier, making her blush. Higashi quickly pulled Ichigo by the shoulders and headed for the door.

"I don't think your dad would be pleased with you being here instead of being in school."

"Good observation, Officer Higashi!" Ichigo praised. Ichigo better keep his mouth shut if he knew what was good for him. Officer Higashi was not a very funny man who liked teens like Ichigo, in fact, he usually liked to mess with boys like him but Kurosaki's kid was hard to crack.

"I would let you go from here but I have a feeling you would find some other place to hang out, so we are going to take you to make sure you get your ass to school."

"Mhm, sure whatever. Do I get to wear those pretty handcuffs?" Higashi pulled them out catching Ichigo off guard._ I didn't think he'd bring them out! I was just joking! _That's your fault Ichigo, should have kept your mouth shut and just did what you were told. Now you get to ride in the back of a cop car in hand cuffs. Officer Higashi put the hand cuffs on Ichigo, placed him in the car and drove off.

"Okay everyone! Listen up," clapped to get their attention."For your first project you will have to reenact a scene from one of Shakespeare's plays. I don't care which-" There was a knock at the door in the middle if Sakamoto's speech. " Now who could that be?" She walked towards the door and was greeted by Higashi and Takaya.

"Sorry to bother you but we do believe you are missing someone." Hagashi said as looked around wondering who she was missing since she didn't take attendance right when the bell rang. Hagashi pulled Ichigo in with the handcuffs still cuffed to his hands as he gave the guy a dirty look for pulling him in like a dog.

" Kurosaki," She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. " What brings us the pleasure of having you grace us with your presence today?" Ichigo didn't respond but just gave her a grunt. "Well, since we have already picked our seats and there are only two left, you get the honor of picking who you want to sit next to." Ichigo looked around and saw that there were only two seats open. One was by a nerdy, boring guy who needed a serious hair cut and the other one was by a raven haired girl who sat by the window and had her head down with a pen in her mouth thinking really hard. _Well, no way in hell ima sit next to a damn nerd, but the girl seems like a stuck up virgin. Who to pick, who to pick... The Virgin or the nerd? _Virgin?! Did he really call her a virgin? How in the hell would he know she's a virgin? He didn't even know the girl, matter of fact, didn't even know her name to even assume she was a virgin. The V_irgin. _

Ichigo stalked over there never taking his eyes off of the raven haired girl. Everyone's eyes watched him and the girl who never took he eyes off her paper. What had her so intrigued? As Ichigo got close enough to see what was so important to her he busted out laughing at what she was doing. She was drawing, or well, attending to. The cops and the teacher turned around to see Ichigo holding on to a desk trying not to fall. _What the fuck was that? _Ichigo asked himself as started to cry from how much he was laughing. _Oh, damn! That's what I needed today, a good laugh. _The girl looked up at Ichigo who was still laughing. _Damn, those suck big time. _

"Hey boy!" Officer Higashi yelled" Get up and shut up. Sit down." Ichigo chuckled as he got up and sat down next to the girl, who kept drawing. "Well, we should be on our way. Good day and boy? Behave." Higashi gave Ichigo a stern look.

Ichigo got up and gave the officer a salute."Yes sir!" He smirked.

"Well then, I see you are sitting next to Rukia Kuchiki. Good choice she is my star student. Top of my class." _Rukia? Star student? Top of her class? Bingo~!_ "But as I was saying before I was interrupted; You will pick one scene from one of Shakespeare's plays and act it out in front of the whole class. You will work with the person next to you."

Rukia looked up shocked that for this project she would have to work with Ichigo Kurosaki. Yes,she knew who he was and she hated his kind, thinking that he could get away with everything,someone who thought he was too cool for school, someone who used girls for his pleasures, how repulsing. _No! Anyone but HIM! Just pick our partner but please don't make me work with him! _Rukia looked at Ichigo who gave her a smirk."Yo Virgin." _Oh..my..god...absolutely not! Nope! No way, no how! _

_Oh yeah, I got this in the bag, I'll have her wrapped around my finger in no time. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Nope! No way, no how!_

_ I'll have her wrapped around my finger in no time._

X~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~X

Rukia couldn't believe she'd have to work with a fool like Ichigo. It'll probably be like working with a stupid monkey._ No,sorry, wait, that would such an insult to monkeys everywhere. THEY are smarter beings than this guy._ Rukia is not one to complain about a partner, but the people she gets paired off with usually do their part, not just sit there and wink or try to sweet talk a girl like Ichigo was doing right next to her. _This is going to be one hell of a project. _How was she going to do this? She hoped Ichigo didn't think that he would leave her with all the work, did he? He did. He looked like the type that would do such a thing. He was. And was she going to keep him for making her do all the work? Rukia is the type of girl who just sat there, listened and never argued or questioned most things someone said even if it was wrong.

Rukia was not going to let him mess up her perfect grades of all A's, anything lower and her brother freaked. He didn't want her to go through life struggling like he did in his early years out of high school. When both their parents died her brother, Byakuya, didn't take school too seriously and ended up doing very poorly to the point where he BARELY passed. The two siblings lived with their mother's sister who tended to abuse drugs right in front of them; Byakuya hated the woman. Once he got out of high school he found himself a job, tried to work his way into college, good thing a friend of his dad was more than willing to get him in, rented an apartment and took Rukia away from that life style before it affected or influenced her.

She always admired her brother for caring for her even though he didn't have to. He could have left her there if he wanted to; but he didn't. Rukia was the only family he had left and he considered her his pride and fear. She took great pride in making her brother proud. _So, I don't need you ruining this for me. _

** You really think he will**_**?**__ Yes_. **How are you so sure**_**?**__ I just am...I mean look at him, he's being a dog_. **You can't judge a person by the way they act R**_**-**__ Oh,who asked you conscience?! go away. _**Touche, touché...**

Rukia decided that she would have him find a scene from one of Shakespeare's plays. _Wait, wait, he probably didn't even know who Shakespeare was, let alone know one of his plays. He's too "cool" for that. _Rukia rolled her eyes at the notion that she would most definitely have to do all the ,right like she was going to let someone like Ichigo use his charms on her like he did with the other girls,she saw right threw him.

"Oh! I also want a two paragraph essay on what you think your scene means, from the two of you, so four paragraphs in total." Ms. Sakamoto added. _I'm screwed. _

Rukia looked up at the clock to see that they only had ten minutes left of second period. She needed to tell him what his part was before class ended, but how was she going to tell him when he was so focused on the girl right next to him? Rukia hesitated to say anything or to show any sign that she needed to speak with him. She was just too shy around people. Once she was just about to tap him she voted against it and sat back properly in her seat. She was getting irritated with this, she needed to tell him and get him to work with her just for the sake of her grade and to make her brother happy. _This is for brother...this is for brother...come on Rukia you have to speak up. _Rukia took in a deep breathe and turned to him only to be greeted by him staring at her.

"You know you make really weird faces when you think?" Ichigo bluntly said as he had his chin propped on his right hand which was resting on the table. Rukia turned bight red as she cursed him mentally. _Why did he have to say that?!_ Now she lost all confidence in speaking. She turned around to avoid him as she always did with everyone else. "Aww, did I embarrass you, angel?" _Angel? What the hell?_ _My name is Rukia, idiot._

"M-my name is Rukia," She mumbled softly to herself.

"What? What did you say?" He smiled as he leaned closer placing a hand to his ear as if that was going to help him hear better. "I can't hear you."

"R-rukia..."She bit her lip hoping that he heard her this time. And, of course he did,he even heard her the first time but was he going to be nice and end the game there? Nope! This was fun for him, watching her blush like crazy at just saying her own name._ Poor little Virgin...I feel bad now...aaaaannnnddd the pity is gone. _

**Asshole. **_What? I'm not allowed to have fun now? _**Didn't say that. **_Yes you did, it was implied. _**Well? Leave the girl alone, poor thing, she's so red she looks like a tomato. **_I'm doing her a favor, she needs to break out of her shell._ **Don't even know the girl. **_I know her name is Lucia. _**Rukia. **_Rukia! See I know! _**Idiot.**

"Anyways...your name?" Ichigo rested his head on his palm and smiled. "Go on."

Rukia took a piece of paper out of her binder and wrote down her name and passed it over to Ichigo. She was not going to repeat it for the third time. If he wanted to know so bad then he can just read it on the binder paper. "Well, that was no fun. Kill joy." Ichigo got up when the bell rang." For this project I will just leave it to you to do. I'm sure you'll do one hell of a job, Lucia." _It's Rukia! Ah!? No wait! Come back! _Rukia got up and tried to pack her things fast as reached out to grab the boy only to be pushed down by the girl Ichigo was flirting with. The girl glared at Rukia before she held on to his arm and walked out. Rukia was irritated but she'd just tell him tomorrow then if she couldn't tell him today. She would go ask Ms. Sakamoto to change her partner but Sakamoto was the kind of person who wanted students to work out their differences and crap. So, she didn't even bother.

She walked out of her English second period class only to be greeted by her bubbly, strange friend, Orihime Inoue. Rukia and Orihime have only known each other from the beginning of freshman year, and ever since then they have been best friends. The two were absolutely the opposite of each other both in height, weight, appearance, and the biggest part: Personality. Orihime is the girl with the strange fantasies, the horrible cook, the girl who falls in love too fast, the girl who likes to talk a lot, the girl who always seems to have a smile on her face for no apparent reason, and is surprisingly pretty smart in school. Rukia on the other hand is the quiet- keep to her self kind of girl, the one who keeps her heart locked down, the realistic/logical type, the hard-working girl with no time, and the girl with the strange obsession with rabbits. No one understood how they became best friends with how different in personality they were but Rukia and Orihime completed each other in the oddest ways.

"Rukiaa~! Hii~!"Orihime waved as she ran towards the petite girl who faked a smile at her best friend. "What's with the fake smile?" She pouted playfully. Ah, that's why. Orihime is one of the only people Rukia feels comfortable with when it comes to talking. Orihime knew her from the inside out. Orihime had a way of breaking through Rukia's barrier. Sometimes.

"Fake? What fake smile? I don't have a fake smile." Rukia protested as the two girl walked to their third period class.

"Rukia, I know that smile. I'm stupid. What happened?"

"It's the project we were assigned."

"Can't do it?"

"No. No, I CAN do it..."Rukia made a disgusted face at the name that was going to come out of her mouth. "My partner is Ichigo."

"YOUR PARTNER IS THAT HOTTIE KUROSAKI?! Why would you be complaining? You lucky girl! I wish I had your class now." Orihime squalled as she shock Rukia.

"Ori-hime! Let go!" Rukia commanded and Orihime obeyed. "Geez, by all means, take him. Change classes if you like him so much, I would rather work by myself then have to work with the likes of him. And 'hottie Kurosaki' really?"

"Nah." Orihime perused on. "I'm over him. But he is hot,I must confess. Plus, I have my eye on two suitors." She entered her dream like state when she thought of the two boys she wanted so much.

"Suitors?" Rukia questioned as the two girls entered math class.

"Yes, Rukia. These guys are gentlemen so therefore are called my suitors." _Your suitors? You need a hobby and bad. _

"Ah,"Was all the response Rukia gave Orihime.

The hours were long for Rukia. She couldn't take her mind of thinking of how

_s_he was going to do this project and what excuse she should give her brother once he saw what grade they'd get. But school was almost over, she only had one last class to go to. She only had five classes. And this class was probably her favorite of them all. This was another class she had with her best friend Orihime, but she was too busy with texting her "suitors" to even pay attention to her._ suitors. Hm._ She sighed, looking up at the ceiling. _I guess I can always just do the whole project myself, I mean it's better than getting a horrible grade right? _She thought to herself. _No. No. I will not let that prick of a boy do this to me. Once I find him, I'm going to let him have a piece of my mind. _

"Oh, you have to be joking right? YOU have THIS class?" Rukia froze at the sound of that voice. She didn't want to turn around to confirm the voice She knew that voice and she wish she didn't. That voice had this class with her too?! School just got ten times worse. Now she'll never hear the end of him. _Ichigo. _

Ichigo smirked as he took the seat next to her."Couldn't stay away could you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go!^w^**

** I'm feeling kind of meh about the beginning of this one but oh well, I hope you enjoy!**

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ichigo smirked as he took the seat next to her. "Couldn't stay away could you?"

_ X~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~X _

_ Che. Don't flatter yourself. As if I'd like to be anywhere near you. _Rukia rolled her eyes, turned around and took her things out that she'd need for art class. Mr. Kyoraku was late...once again...2 month of school and he was never here on time when the bell rang. No matter, this always gave Rukia time to just relax and doodle a bit in her sketchpad. She was always doodling; drawing weird looking animal people. No one really understood her drawings but a lot of people thought they were cute and complimented them anyways out of common curtsey. She and her brother...well...thought themselves artists. Brilliant artists to be exact. No one wanted to tell her other wise, I mean how could you? Could you honestly look at someone with huge violet shimmering beautiful eyes and say their drawings suck? She was to-

"What the hell is that suppose to be?" Ichigo questioned looking over at her drawing. "Are you even trying? If you are those suck." Well, then there's the exception of Ichigo. But he didn't really count to her since she didn't think anything he said was law. He could just go play in traffic for all she cared, she thought to herself. Why did he always have a comment for everything? Did he not get tired of talking and criticizing everything someone did? Why the hell was he only picking on her? **Well, don't get to carried away Rukia, you don't know if it's only you. **_Whatever. As far as I know, I don't see anyone else that he likes to pick on. _**Key phrase 'as far as you know'. **He barely knew her name and met just three periods ago and now he was in her class again.

"I-it's a rabbit..."Rukia hesitated. Speaking to people really wasn't her forte. For as long as she knew, she always had a problem being around crowds of people ever since she was a little girl. Something about always being watched, always having someone there watching your every move, wanting to see how long it took you until you messed up. That scared her. So, how did she do school projects that involved her being up in front of the class? Her brother of course. Putting her fear aside was always for her brother. He worked so hard to get where they were. He did his best to be there for her when it came to school events(which where forced upon her by her teachers),he always encouraged her to do what she loved to do. He was never once told her that he never had time for her, or tell her that he couldn't make it, or he was just not in the mood to go anywhere. He never once tried to find an excuse to leave her there without him or leave her thinking that he never cared. So she was not about to give herself an excuse to not do right in school. She preformed as if it were second nature to her, as if she was not freaking out at all.

"That's a rabbit?" Ichigo questioned turning his head to the side hoping to see the rabbit that was SUPPOSE to be there. He couldn't see it. I mean it had the ears of a rabbit, but the body, er, was it suppose to look like a little chibi body?

Rukia's eye twitched a little at the question he asked." Y-yes it's a rabbit. What? Never seen a rabbit drawing before?" She responded, continuing to draw in the pad.

"I have. And they were way better than yours. You're drawings suck ass." Ichigo took her sketchpad and a random pencil she had next to her. " Let me show you how a TRUE artist draws." Rukia protested trying to take the sketchpad back but do you think it worked as well as it did in her head? Nope. Rukia sighed waiting patiently for him to finish. _He had to sit next to me, he just had to. There were at least five empty chairs that were scattered around the room but he just had to take the one next to mine. _

Five minutes passed. Ichigo turned around handing her the closed sketchpad and smirked. _He didn't put anything dirty, did he? _She turned to the page that he drew on and Rukia couldn't believe her eyes for two reasons. One: Ichigo Kurosaki was actually an amazing artist. Two: He drew two simple bunnies doing it! And he wrote on the top of both of their drawings. His said 'Badass artist" and on hers 'Wannabe artist'.

_Man this boy really is pissing me off. _Before Rukia could get a word out Mr. Kyoraku walked in mad as a hatter. What happened now? What did 'the man' do now? Mr. Kyoraku being the art teacher was like the typical, hm, hippy type? Yeah, hippy type. He was a very relaxed and down to earth teacher who rarely got upset unless it had something to do with 'the man'. He was adored by all the students, favorite teacher in the whole school.

"Don't you just hate that the man has set so many restrictions on us?" Mr. Kyoraku said as he sipped his coffee. The students all sat there quiet. Except Ichigo who was sketching on a piece of paper that he asked the girl in front of him for. "It's like the government likes to see us be under there control."

"What happened Mr. Kyoraku? What did the man do this time?" A boy in the back asked.

"You kids know how I like to paint on the side of broken down buildings?" The kids nodded as he continued. "Well, apparently that is unacceptable. It's called van-dal-ism now they say." Mr. Kyoraku snorted at the word.

"But, Mr. Kyoraku painting on building IS van-"

"Wrong! That's what the government wants you to think. My work and so many others are works of art. Art is a way to express yourself and what better way to express yourself better than on the side of a broken down building?"

"Yeah stupid!" The boy said sarcastically, hitting the other boy's arm as the whole class began to laugh.

"Anyways, lesson for today is that you shouldn't let the man bring you down or tell you what is right or not, with in reason if I must say. Okay, I want you to draw what you feel today."

Everyone did as they were told and so many of the people here were very talented. Some drew sweet, bright things, others drew dark, gloomy things, and some just drew whatever came to mind that didn't even have a significant meaning. People like Rukia and Orihime for instant. Orihime doesn't draw animal people like Rukia but some of her drawings can get vvvveeerrry weird most of the time. No one knows what goes on in that little auburn haired girls head, and frankly does anyone really want to? I mean it's weird enough that she kind of blacks out in conversations with anyone, it also doesn't help that she speaks nonsense. Poor girl, she's book smart but other than that...good thing she has her looks.

Rukia had her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth, intensity concentrated on her art work. Orihime was drawing robots taking over the world and had her two love interests there to defend her and the world. Ichigo on the other hand was snickering as he drew, which kind of distracted Rukia from her work. She tried he best to ignore it but it was kind of hard to when the one snickering was right next to you. _What is this idiot snickering about? I can't work like this! _Just as Rukia was about to get up and ask him to quiet down a paper was smacked on her desk. When she looked up, she was greeted by a smiling Ichigo who was waaaaay to close to her face. Ichigo moved his eyes to the paper which was faced down and motioned her to lift it up and look at it.

"Wha-"

"Shush and look at it Virgin." Ichigo commanded." You'll like it."

Rukia glared at him. She didn't like to be told what to do by anyone, certainly not from guys like Ichigo. But she looked at it anyways out of curiosity. She flipped it over only to turn it back again. What the hell did she just see?! Does she dare turn it around again? Ichigo was sure as hell loving her reaction for it was one he was hoping to get. She turned the picture around and saw that he drew her style and his but...he used his art skills to kill her draws off. Blood every where. What the hell was his problem!?

"I got your style down, didn't I?"

"Wha-why would you kill off my draws?! They're cute."

"Puppies and kittens are cute." He explained. "Your draws are no where near that word. But hey, aren't you proud at how well I mastered your style? I could master you too if you'd like me to after school." He smirked getting a bit closer to her face. Rukia panicked leaning back until she completely fell off her chair. The whole class laughed at a now bright red Rukia except her best friend Orihime who looked from Rukia to Ichigo to Rukia again. _Damn you, Ichigo Kurosaki. Damn you._

Ichigo gave her a 'should have just kissed me' look which Rukia responded with 'I'd rather kiss a frog' look. 'Really. I'd pay to see that.' Ichigo chimed back. The whole class now had their eyes on the pissed off virgin and the amused sex addict. The two did not say anything for the longest time and the class was beginning to wonder why Rukia wasn't upset. Oh, she was. Was she fine with what happened? Hell no. So she wasn't going to telling him off? You bet your ass she was telling him off. The two looked into at each other and it was like they connected on a level where speaking was not necessary. Just staring into the other's eyes got the point across clearly.

'_You...you... you meanie!'_

_ 'Oh, great come back,' _Ichigo shot back at her._' Meanie. It's really hitting me deep.'_

_ 'Perverted carrot top!'_ Rukia yelled back at him._ 'I should have slapped you instead.'_

_ 'But you didn't. And my offer still stands. I can make it better. After school you and I can-'_

_ 'As if! Go fuck yourself.' _

_ 'Feisty virgin girl. I didn't think you knew curse words, or as you'd call them ''Bad words".' _

_ 'You're testing my p-!' _The bell rang cutting her off and the class turned around to put away their things. Ichigo grabbed his things and was the first one out the door. Well that didn't go as she had planned, not that she planned it in the first place. Rukia sighed hoping that everyone didn't remember this tomorrow.

"You okay, Rukia?" Orihime asked leading out her hand to help the petite girl up.

"Yeah, just irritated." She brushed herself off. "No worries." Rukia packed her things and the girls walked in different directions for their next class.

X~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~X

Ichigo headed for the school exit, deciding that school was over for him when it wasn't. Ichigo had one hand in his pocket and the other holding his school bag. He was done for today he told himself. He needed a drink and a girl right now. He went through the names of girls he knew that would come with him at this time but he didn't have a phone to call them. _Thanks Isshin, now I'm going to have to be unsatisfied for today. _Just as he was about to open the door a voice called out for him to stop. _I know that voice..._ Ichigo turned around to find Senna running towards him carrying two books in her hands. Maybe he wasn't going to be unsatisfied today.

"Senna," He walked to her.

"You jerk, I texted you and you didn't text back, what happened?" Senna asked poking his chest.

"My 'father' took my phone," He explained grabbing her hand and kissing the top of it.

Senna blushed forgiving him right then and there. "Forgiven. What are you doing?"

"Heading out, I'm tired of school. Come with me." He pulled her in close.

"I can't as much as I want to. Mom is going to have a cow. She saw my grades."

"Just come anyways, I'll make it worth your wild." He said hovering over her lips ever so teasingly.

"I-I can't...if my mom finds out, I'm dead." Senna pointed out as she trying reaching his lips. He let her go and walked for the door again.

"Have fun then. I'll go find Nelliel, I'm sure she'd like my offer." Ichigo knew Senna would never accept him fucking another woman, that's why she always accepted his offers even when she wasn't in the mood, but he surely knew how to start them up for her anyways. Senna hated the fact that he had others girls in bed with him. SHE wanted to be the only one Ichigo slept with in bed, the one he wanted and needed and she was determined to get him one way or another.

Here we go. _5...4...3...2-_

"Wait! I'll go." Senna said running to him and wrapping her arm around his waist." you BETTER make it worth my wild." _Bingo._

"Don't I always princess?" Ichigo said opening the door for her.

"Since when did you become a gentleman and opened doors?"

"My dear Senna, I have always been a gentleman, I just don't show it." He tapped her ass when she walked in front of him. She laughed.

She turned around and eyed him. "Yeah, right."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to update, I had so many things coming up that I didn't have time to update.**

**But, here it is I hope you enjoy it. **

**I shouldn't be busy anymore so I should be able to update a lot more. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"My dear Senna, I have always been a gentleman, I just don't show it." He tapped her ass when she walked in front of him. She laughed.

She turned around and eyed him. "Yeah, right."

X~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~X

The rest of the day went by fast, classes were boring, the students annoying, and the fact that Rukia couldn't get the scene of Ichigo leaning in to kiss her out of her head. When Ichigo called her a virgin he wasn't wrong. She never had sex before nor has she ever been fondled by a guy, not that she wanted to anyways. Rukia has never had a guy ever make a move on her,well, the way Ichigo did. **You actually wanted that kiss didn't you? **_What?! No... che. _**Then why do you keep going back to that scene? **_Because! _**Becauuuuse? **_Because I liked the thought of...of being kissed. _**Hm...so you don't like him? **_M. No. How can you even ask that? I want a sophisticated man, not a playboy. _**Huh**.

"Rukia! Yo, Rukia! Wait up!" A voice from the distance called out. She knew the familiar voice, she knew it all too well, it was her best friend Renji''s voice.

"Renji!"She waved and smiled.

Renji embraced the tiny woman, spinning her around like he always did when he saw her. Renji is Rukia's best friend ever since Byakuya moved next door to him. By this time Byakuya moved in alone with out Rukia. Renji never had a father figure so when he met Byakuya, he began to develop this sort of respect and comfort with Byakuya. Renji would go over and just spend time with Byakuya, even though Byakuya would always ask him to leave, apparently Renji didn't know the meaning of leave. But then, one day, Renji came over and instead of being greeted by a tall black haired man, he was greeted by a six year old girl with raven colored hair and the most mesmerizing glossy lucid violet eyes he has ever seen. That moment was the moment where he fell for the petite girl, although he never made a move, for obvious reasons, he promised to always be there for her and make sure nothing bad comes her way, this promise was made to himself only for her. From then on Rukia gained a friend and Renji gained a way to her heart. The two from that day were inseparable and had grown closer as the years went by.

"Ready to go?" Renji asked, putting her down.

"Yeah, just waiting for Orihime."

"Where is she at?"

Rukia pointed to the flirting Orihime. "There. Making her move on one of the two guys she's crushing on."

"Ulquiorra Cifer? She's going after him?"

"You know that guy?"

"Yeah, I have history with that guy. Do you know what the other guy looks like?"

"All I know is that he has glasses and is like the smartest guy in the campus."

"Oh, I know him as well; Uryu Ishida."

"Ah,"

The two childhood friends looked at the busty girl who was intensely into her conversation with this Ulquiorra guy. Rukia didn't like that fact Orihime feel in love with someone so easily. She always ended up getting her heart broken by the guy and Rukia was always left to pick up the pieces, tell her that it was going to be fine, and that he was a jerk to leave her, not that she minded doing that for the grey eyed beauty but it did get very tiresome to constantly comfort a girl who wore her heart on her sleeve. The fact that she so easily let someone in, baffled Rukia.

Rukia didn't have the time for this, she needed to get back to the house and work on her part of the project. If she was going to get anywhere with Ichigo she was going to have to finish first and try to help out as best as she could. _Let's just hope he listens to me... _

"Orihime! Come on, we have to go!" Rukia yelled out from a distance but close enough for Orihime to hear. Orihime turned around, spotting Rukia waiting there next to Renji,motioning her to wrap it up.

"Sorry, Ulquiorra , but I have to go," Orihime said stepping closer to the Green eyed boy. " But, uh, call me okay?"

"Absolutely," He responded,casting her a smirk.

Orihime squealed as she threw her arms around Rukia's neck with hearts in her eyes, which always seemed to happen every time she fell "in love."

"Oh,Rukia, he is so amazing! I am so in love with him!"

"Orihime?" Renji added his two cents in. "Every guy you met you love,"

"Nuh-uh! I didn't fall for YOU," She spat out teasingly, walking with a bit of attitude forward to catch up with Rukia, who was ahead of them. Those two could never have a civil conversation without making a scene. Everything they did was made it into a competition, nothing was just for fun and games but for who could up one the other.

"Whatever, Orihime, you're not my type anyways."

She turned around, throwing her arms up on either side of her as she continued to walk backwards. "Good! Didn't want to be YOUR type red head," Rukia let out a laugh, shaking her head as she told them to hurry up. "Aw, Renji, I'm kidding, you know I love you,my red head bubby!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" He said with a wave of his hand.

The trio walked out of the campus together as they followed Renji to his car. Everyday after school the three would head to the local ice cream shop just a couple blocks down from the school. Once they all hopped into the car, things were very quiet, which made Renji feel a bit uncomfortable.

"How is your brother, Rukia?" Renji asked breaking the silence.

"He's well. Last night he went on a date. They met in one of his fencing classes he teaches."

"Byakuya went on a date?!"Orihime asked. "You go, Byakuya!"

"Well, and I quote he said, 'It's a sophisticated meeting' " Rukia said mocking her brother's words on the topic.

"Wow, teacher-student relationship. That's pretty hot." Orihime announced. "Didn't know your brother was into that stuff. "

"Uh, he's not," She took a short pause. "I think..."

"Do you know who she is? Name? Appearance? Age?" Renji asked curiously.

"Her name is Hisana and I'm pretty sure she is too old for you, Renji."

"Hisana. Sounds sexy!" Orihime expressed.

"Oh geez, subject change," Rukia announced, getting out of the car, followed by the other two. This ice cream shop was a place they always came after school. It was a quiet and nicely built shop. Not too many people came during the week, only if it was during the summer, because the shop had its specials on the weekends.

Each one received their own individual ice cream of their choice. Renji asked for a Sherbet Melt, Orihime asked for the Cookies and Cream Sweet Dreams, and Rukia asked for a Coconut-Pineapple Jam. The names were a bit too much but the way they made it was pure magic. The way it just melted in your mouth, the way you could taste every single bit of it, it was rich and creamy to the taste buds.

Although Rukia was contributing to the conversation her two best friends were having she was a bit distracted. She didn't know how she was going to do this project all by herself if Ichigo didn't seem to take her seriously. _There is always the thought of threatening him. _**Ha! You are as cute as a rabbit, like you could really threaten him or anybody for that matter. **_Shut up! I could do it if I really tried. _**Mhm, you try you scary little bunny.**_ Do you have a better idea? _**Be aggressive. **_That's what I- _**No, no, you said threaten. I am saying aggressive. There is a difference. **_And that would be? _**Standing your ground. **

"Rukia."

_Standing my ground could work. I'll make sure it works, even if I have to bug him to do it. I will do whatever it takes. _

"Earth to Rukia, hullo?" Renji bonged her head, bring her back to reality.

"Ow, Renji, why?!" She whined grabbing the top of her head.

"Oh, quiet, you big baby,"

"You have big hands!"

"You know what they say about big hands, don't you?"

Rukia and Orihime gave him a look of confusion. What the hell was this boy talking about? Big hands? Were they suppose to know what that meant? Was a guy thing?

"You know...big hands big-"

"Renji, you dunce," Orihime jumped in. "It's your feet; the saying goes: Big feet, big meh, Get it?"

"It's not hands?" He questioned scratching his head.

"Wha-why would it be hands? I mean it makes- never mind, I'm done,"

"No, wait, why Orihime?" Renji kept pursuing for the answer. "Come on, spill it."

"Fine..."Orihime took another scoop of her ice cream while Renji sat there eagerly waiting. She cheerfully ate her ice cream, humming her little song of made up lyrics. Renji's face went from eager to disappointed in seconds. As Renji bickered, Orihime sat there smiling with her Cookies and Cream.

Rukia smiled at the scene in front of her. She loved these times with her friends.

X~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~X

Senna propped herself on her elbows letting the blanket slip off her naked body as she gave a wicked, seductive, satisfied smile on her face as Ichigo got up and walked to the desk, grabbing his bottle of beer. Both Senna and Ichigo were covered in sweat. The room was hot and smelled of sex. They could go at it for hours and hours they did. It was just a matter of how long did it take to fully be satisfied. Senna was always satisfied with him on top of her, thrusting himself inside her, she was completely filled with bliss. Ichigo on the other hand was a whole different story. He was satisfied for only a short period of time and then he was back at it again.

"Mm,Ichigo, that was one hell of a ride."

"Mhm, it's been awhile since we fucked."

"It's only been a week,"

He turned around and gave her a sex craved smile before answering back. "And a week is a very long time, sweetheart." He placed the bottle down, ran his fingers through his hair before stalking back to her with this predatory look in his eyes.

"Oh? The lion has awakened. I'm in trouble," Senna mocked, getting on all fours, crawling to him.

"You will be if you don't stand down and lay back." Just like that Senna did as she was told, looking up at Ichigo towering over her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter! Hooooorraaayyy!**

**I am so glad you guys are being entertained by my story, it really means a lot and I just wanted to say thank you for the favorites, the follows and the comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Oh? The lion has awakened. I'm in trouble," Senna mocked, getting on all fours, crawling to him.

"You will be if you don't stand down and lay back." Just like that Senna did as she was told, looking up at Ichigo towering over her.

X~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~X

"Right where I like you; under me."Ichigo purred leaning down to kiss the hollow of her collar bone and moved up. Using one hand to hold himself up, he used his other one to roam freely over her body. She tensed at the touch of his hand slowly running across her skin. She loved how well he knew what he was doing. His hand moved from her breast to her stomach only to be replaced by his mouth, teasing her nipple with his tongue. She moaned bringing his head closer to her body."Like that?"

"Oh...my god, yes," She let out with a moan.

"No one is home right? You have such a huge house, it's impossible to tell if anyone is here."

"No, everyone is out of the house, just us."

"Good."

Satisfied with the respond she gave him he moved his hand lower to her pussy, slowly, cruelly rubbing the nub with his middle finger. He watched her face from the angle that he was currently at, switching to the other breast which hardened with every tug and lick he made.

They continued with foreplay, their bodies becoming hot and sweaty. Moans and cries of pleasure were heard through out her house. Once they were ready, Ichigo positioned himself between her legs, extremely eager to start this fun that he loved to do with so many women. Yes, Senna wasn't the only girl he liked to mess around with; just fucking one girl felt like a commitment to him and he wasn't looking for one anytime soon, Senna just happened to be in the right place at the right time today.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded. Before he could even get an inch in, there was a knock at the door followed by a voice calling out for Senna.

"Mom?!" Senna jumped up, pushing Ichigo to the ground.

"Ow..."

"Uh, yeah, who else would it be?"

"What are you doing home so early?!" She asked, rushing to put on a t-shirt and throwing Ichigo his shirt along with his pants and shoes.

"I got out early, "She responded, wiggling the knob. "Senna? What did I say about locking doors?"

"Uh...I...I'm changing!" Senna spat out as she paced the room back and forth, telling Ichigo to hurry up.

"Don't rush me woman, it's not my fault. You said no one was home," He whispered putting on his shoes.

"Idiot, didn't you hear her? She JUST came back,"

"Senna, hurry up. I need to talk to you about your little brother's birthday party,"

"Wait, mom, it takes awhile to get dressed,"

"No, it doesn't. If I didn't know any better I'd say you have a boy in there," Her mom laughed from behind the door.

Ichigo and Senna froze. Did she know? How could she? Did she hear them around the house those other time and she was just here to comfort them? No, impossible, they were extra careful around her house, they made sure of that.

"Hurry up, get out,"

"And where exactly am I going to go? Your mom is blocking the way," Senna looked around the room in a panic that when she saw her window, she knew that, that was it. Ichigo was going to sneak out from the window.

"Like hell ima jump out of your three story building," Ichigo assured, holding himself back as Senna kept trying to push him out.

"You have to! If my mom sees-"

"Let her. Beats jumping out."

Senna had to think quick. Her mom was growing impatient and pretty soon she was going to grab the skeleton key which opened up every door in the house. So, she knew Ichigo couldn't didn't like to be crowned a coward, so that's exactly what she was going to do. Call him out.

"Baby. It's because you CAN'T do it, huh?" Ichigo gave her a skeptical look. Did she really think he was scared, that he couldn't jump out if he really wanted to? "Wow. Who knew that the badass Ichigo was scared to jump out a window." Oooh he was going to make her eat those words. Ichigo gave her a look of I'm going to prove you wrong before he positioned himself on top of the window, looking out. He looked at the tree in front of him, pinning that as his target to jump for.

Senna's mom was running out of patients that she decided to finally use the master key. Scaring Senna nearly to death that they ran out of time, Senna pushed Ichigo out the window just before she ran to the door and opened it. "Hi mom," she greeted with a smile on her face.

Lucky Senna pushed him hard enough that he was able to reach one of the branches the stuck out of the tree. Scared that he almost could have died, Ichigo hung on for awhile, collecting himself. Well, to late for that because the branch that he hung from was pretty thin and wasn't going to hold his weight any longer. _Shit, shit, shit. _While he made his way down, the branch snapped causing him to lose his footing and fall two stories from the ground.

"Ah...damn, that hurt, "He said with grunts of pain here and there. Once he felt like he could stand, he slowly stood up and limped away to his house.

X~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~X

"How are you doing, Byakuya?"

"I'm well. Just finally fixed the roof. You?"

"That's good to hear. I'm great, just running around doing errands." She said with a smile appearing on her face.

"What brings you here, Hisana?"Hisana took a sip of her tea that Byakuya prepared not too long ago. Sweet Camille tea, a favorite to all. He was a bit shocked and happy to see Hisana here, especially because they hadn't made plans together today. So, why was she here? Was she in trouble? Or did she just want to see him?

"M, that's really good. I just wanted to visit, that's all." Hisana smiled, placing the cup down. She cleared her throat before she spoke again. "How is Rukia?"

"Rukia? My sister? I-she's fine. "Byakuya answered, suspiciously watching her now. _She never met my sister, for that matter I never even told her, her name._

"That's wonderful to hear..." The room was silent for a couple seconds before Byakuya was the one who broke it, wanting to know how she knew Rukia, his beloved sister.

"Hisana, pardon me, but," Byakuya spoke. "How do you know my sister?" There was another silence. Hisana avoided eye contact as she started to fiddle with the cup. "I never spoke of her to you,"

"Well, you see, "Hisana lifted her head, instead of seeing her soft features that suited her so well, he saw tension fill her eyes and expression. Byakuya already knew that he was going to receive bad news, something he thought was erased long ago. Well, he knew this was coming, it was inevitable for him to escape it.

X~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~X

"I told you she was a black belt." Rukia told him.

"I let her win, ow,"Renji moved his shoulder in a circular motion." I don't fight girls."

"Oh, yeah, that's why you accepted her challenge. Orihime kicked your ass and you know it."

"Pssh,"

"I'm going to tell her you dissed her,"

"No! No, no...no." Renji pleaded, coming up to her drive way. Rukia laughed, seeing how long it would take him to see that she wasn't going to tell and once he knew that, he became upset but relieved. "You are a jerk, you know that?"

"Aha, see ya, Ren-"Stopping by the side of the car, the front door was opened and accompanied by yells coming from the house. _What's going on? Byakuya? Brother? _

_"_Byakuya, would you just listen?"

"I'm done listening, leave. Now."

"She needs to know sooner or later, you know that."Hisana's voice standing loud and grounded. "I'll see ya around, "Rukia shut the door and Renji pulled back, driving away. _What's going on?_Rukia ran forward, catching the two off guard, stopping them from their conversation. "What's going on, brother?"

Placing a hand on Rukia's shoulders, he reassured her that everything was fine. It was just a misunderstanding between two grown ups. Hisana was going to protect but sided against that after Byakuya shot her a glance. "Go inside, food will be ready in a bit."

Glancing from Byakuya and Hisana, Rukia didn't know what to think. Should she follow what her brother told her or stand her ground and see what had him in such a bad mood. "Okay." She went inside and listened by the window.

"If she finds out, there will be hell to pay."

"Byakuya,"

"It's ."

"Ah, right, of course. , you have to tell-"

"Enough. Leave my property or I call the cops." Sighing from the lack of accomplishment she made, she left. She didn't want problems and she certainly didn't want to police involved with this.

"I'll be back, Byakuya."

"..."

he waited outside until Hisana was completely gone. He knew Rukia was going ask questions, questions that he had answers, but...the answers were probably going to hurt her and possible confuse her. So, he'll wait until it's a perfect time to explain. She's still a teenage girl after all.

Popping her head out of the door way she asked. "Byakuya?"

"Hm?"

"Are you coming inside?" She asked with a hint of worry in her voice. She knew that they were talking about her, was she was causing Byakuya problems? But, how? She had very impressive grades, did what she was told, polite, sweet, didn't ask for much...how could she be trouble?

"Yeah, I'm coming, "He walked inside sending Rukia one of his warm smiles that only appeared for her. A lot of people might think he is cold-hearted and mean but actually he is a very caring man. He just had a hard childhood, which molded him into the man he is now.

"Do you need help?" She asked hoping that he would say yes.

"Sure, come on. I'm making your favorite."

X~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~X

Ichigo arrived home just as his father did. Rolling his eyes he kept walking towards the house. He didn't want to start a conversation with this man, nor did he want to be able to see him. Plus, he really needed an ice pack for the bruise that was forming on his side from where he hit a branch coming down. He was shocked when his father didn't call out to him. Quite happy about that, he reached for his keys.

"Ichigo," He knew it was too good to be true, that old man always had something to say, something stupid to say for that matter. Not answering him, he turned around to face him. What did he want now? _Geez, I can't have one minute of him not bugging me for anything._

"Get in the car, we are going for a ride."

That's it, this old man has lost it. He was going to murder his son. Well, Ichigo wasn't going to have it. Like hell if he was going in there.

" Why? Finally going to get rid of me?" Confused on what his son just said, he thought his son was going crazy. Wouldn't be a big surprise there for him. He shook it off and asked him again to get in, this time more aggressively, leaving no space to argue.

Sighing and rubbing the back of his head Ichigo jumped in the front seat of the car. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Isshin said starting the car and backing away from the drive way. All the way to their destination was silence. No one spoke, no one even tried to start a conversation. They just rode the whole way in the awkward silence. It didn't take long for Ichigo to realize where his dad was taking him. He was taking him to the house he broke into yesterday night. _Shit._ Was this man really bringing him here? Of all places, he had to bring him to the old lady's house. The car parked in the drive way. Isshin got out and stood waiting for Ichigo. "Well? Get out."

"Hell no, what are we doing here?"

"If you get out you'll find out," Grunting from irritation, he got out and walked in front of his dad up the stairs to the house. Isshin knocked, Ichigo waited, and the two were greeted by an old woman by the name of Yoruichi Shihouin."Hullo,Mrs. Shihouin,"

"Hullo, Officer Kurosaki." Turning to look at the orange haired boy she asked, "This your boy?"

Isshin nodded." Yup and he will be helping you around the house and whatever else you need for a month and a half," Ichigo, hoping he heard wrong said, what? "Yeah, you will be helping Mrs. Shihouin for the next month and a half, starting today."

"Like hell I am!"

"You are, unless you prefer military school?"

Now he was screwed. He didn't want to go to military school but he didn't want to be in a house with a boring, dull old lady. He guessed he really didn't have a choice; the old woman it was. At least he could get away with doing half of the work. The old woman would be sleepying and tired to keep an eye on him.

"Fine,"Ichigo gritted through his teeth. "I'll help the old woman,"

Smirking with satisfaction, Isshin walked down the stairs and into his car. Before he drove off he yelled. "If he gives you any problems tell me."

Watching his dad leave he turned to Yoruichi, who, in turn, smiled back at him.

"This is going to be a looooong day,"


End file.
